Darn Cell Phones Never Work When You Need Them To!
by Gale Elric Tenoh
Summary: Songfic What happens when Haruka, Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru can't make a call home?


Disclaimer: The song "The Call" is owned by the Backstreet Boys and all the Sailormoon characters are owned by some Japanese cool man who is a genius.  
  
Title: Darn Cell phones never works when you need them to.  
  
Let the Fun Begin  
  
Haruka: Man this sucks the trains are down and all the hotels in town are booked solid.  
  
Makoto: Yeah now how are we supposed to get home to the girls?  
  
Mamoru: Yeah and Usagi.  
  
Rei: She's included in the girls Mamoru-baka. Maybe we can sleep in the station till tomorrow?  
  
Haruka: Nah, Michiru would not like that. Maybe there's a town near by.  
  
Mystery Girl: Um, Excuse me. (Taps Haruka's shoulder).  
  
Haruka: (Turns and faces girl) Yes can we help you?  
  
Mystery Girl: My name is Shiori and I am a really big fan of your Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Haruka: (Rubs back of head and grins sheepishly) Thanks.  
  
Shiori: Anyway I overheard you and was wondering if you and you friends would like to come with me.  
  
Haruka: (Shakes her head in a double take.) You're kidding, right?  
  
Shiori: Nope (Shakes her head no.) It's a little place near by wanna go?  
  
Before Haruka can reply Mamoru speaks up  
  
Mamoru: Yes, We'd love to.  
  
Shiori: Great, grab your things and follow me. (Walks away)  
  
Haruka turns angrily to her dark haired companion  
  
Haruka: Fool have you lost your mind?  
  
Mamoru: Come on Haruka she seems trust worthy.  
  
Rei: No, Mamoru I think you mean you love her petite and hot body. (Punching him in the arm.)  
  
Mamoru: Well, yes that too I always did like girls with purple hair and eyes.  
  
Makoto: Freak (she whispered shaking her brown haired head in shame.)  
  
Shiori: Are you coming?  
  
Haruka: Yeah, hold on I have to call my girlfriend.  
  
Shiori: Okay (grins evilly).  
  
Over at Haruka and Michiru's home it's a girl's night party.  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
Usagi: Ladies be quiet the phones ringing.  
  
Michiru: (Answers phone) Hello.  
  
Haruka: Hi, it's me what's up baby? I'm sorry but me and the others are gonna be late coming home tonight, don't stay up and wait for us ok.  
  
Michiru: Where are you guys?  
  
Haruka: Wait, Wait say that again.  
  
Michiru: Hello?  
  
Haruka: I think you're dropping out my batteries dieing listen tell the others we're going to a place nearby gotta go. *click*  
  
Michiru: Haruka, Haruka!  
  
Minako: Michiru what's up?  
  
Michiru: Haruka's phone just died. (Facing the blond).  
  
Ami: (scratches her blue haired head.) Wait doesn't Haruka have that new phone where its batteries never die.  
  
Michiru: Yeah that's what worries me.  
  
Back at the Station  
  
Haruka: (Insert choice word) stupid phone.  
  
Makoto: Did ya tell her.  
  
Haruka: Yeah let's go.  
  
Shiori's House  
  
Rei: (Bows to Shiori) Thank you very much.  
  
Shiori: Don't mention it your rooms are all upstairs and to the right.  
  
All: Thank you!  
  
Upstairs in the Rooms Haruka's room  
  
Haruka: This is a really nice house. (Dropping her backpack and shutting the door.) Man, time now for bed.  
  
Not even putting on pj's Haruka flopped on the bed. Haruka's eyes began to shut when she noticed that the part of the bed she landed on had made a noise.  
  
Haruka: (gulps and pulls back covers to reveal a pair of blue eyes staring at her.) AHHH what the (insert choice word).  
  
Girl in bed: Hi my name is Kat what's yours?  
  
After pulling back the cover and cussing out of pure shock Haruka fell off the bed.  
  
Haruka: OHH my head. Oh hi my names Haruka. If this is your room I'll leave.  
  
Kat: Oh no it's fine I do not mind. (Gets out of the bed.)  
  
Haruka: Okay, if you're sure. (Starts backing up towards the door).  
  
Kat: I'm fine with it (starts walking seductively towards Haruka.)  
  
Haruka: You know I'm going to go and get some food.  
  
Kat: You're not going anywhere (jumps and presses her body to Haruka and tries to kiss her)  
  
Haruka: Hold on hot sheets (pushes her away)  
  
That's when Mamoru scream tore through the air.  
  
Haruka: Mamoru? (Opens door and runs toward the scream)  
  
Then Makoto and Rei fly out of their rooms. Together they ran down the hall, when they get to Mamoru's room the door is open and there is no sign of Mamoru. But the only window in the room is broken.  
  
Rei: Mamoru? Where is he?  
  
Haruka then looks out the window and on the alley floor is Mamoru dead.  
  
Haruka: Holy (insert choice word.) Rei! Makoto! We're leaving now!  
  
Makoto: Haruka, what is it?  
  
Haruka: Mamoru's dead.  
  
Rei and Makoto: What?!!!  
  
Haruka: Rei go get Shiori tell her we're leaving.  
  
Shiori: That would not be necessary.  
  
There's Shiori standing in the doorway with Kat and two other girls.  
  
Rei: Lizzie?  
  
Makoto: Sara?  
  
Kat: Yes it's us we heard you'll be leaving.  
  
Haruka: That's right (steps in front of Rei and Makoto.)  
  
Lizzie: You'll find that hard to do.  
  
Shiori: Yes you will.  
  
That's when their eyes started to glow red and they transformed into vampire-like youmas.  
  
Makoto: What the devil. Come on let's transform and beat them.  
  
Sara: You'll find that difficult without these. (Holding up their henshin sticks.)  
  
All: How did you get those?  
  
Shiori: It was easy now it's time to die!  
  
All the youmas jumped and attacked our senshi.  
  
*let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny.*  
  
*Me and my hommies went out just to end up in misery.*  
  
Haruka: Run!!!  
  
The three senshi took off out of Mamoru's room and down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
*We were 'bout to go home when there she was standing in front of me.*  
  
Out in front of the house there was a gray Mazda RX-8.  
  
Haruka: Get in quick!  
  
All three quickly hopped in the Mazda and drove off. (Yes the idiot left the keys in the $31,980 car.)  
  
Rei: I can not believe this (insert choice word). Mamoru's dead and we could be next!  
  
Haruka: Rei don't cuss it does not suit you.  
  
Just then a fist came through the roof of the Mazda.  
  
Haruka: Holy (insert choice word).  
  
Rei: Yeah don't cuss Haruka.  
  
Makoto: It's one of the youma!  
  
Lizzie: That's right!  
  
Haruka: Time to ditch the car.  
  
Haruka suddenly turns down an alley.  
  
Makoto: Haruka are you mad?! It's a dead end!  
  
Haruka: Yeah I know get out now! (She tells them as she opens her door and rolls out of the car.  
  
Following Haruka's lead Rei and Makoto abandoned ship also.  
  
*She said hi, I got a little place nearby wanna go?*  
  
The Mazda then collided into the wall with the vampire youma still on top.  
  
Makoto: (Watching the car burn.) Well one down two to go.  
  
*I should have said no, someone's waiting for me.*  
  
Rei: Let's go.  
  
So our heroes ran out of the alley and onto the deserted street.  
  
*But I called my girl up and said.*  
  
*Chorus* *Listen baby I'm sorry.* *Just wanna tell you don't worry.* *We'll be late, don't stay up and wait for us.* *Say again you're dropping out my batteries are dieing.* *Just so you know we're going to a place nearby gotta go.*  
  
Rei: I'm getting bad vibes from this place.  
  
Makoto: Like what?  
  
Sara: (Jumps out of nowhere.) Like Me!  
  
Sara tackles Makoto through the glass window of a nearby store.  
  
Makoto: Oh that hurt (Yells to Haruka and Rei.) Go on I've got this one.  
  
Haruka: Got ya Rei come girl.  
  
Then Haruka and Rei run leaving Makoto to fight Sara.  
  
*Now tow years gone, nothing been won.*  
  
Makoto: Come on out and fight Sara!  
  
Sara: As you command sweetie! (Leaping out of the shadows.)  
  
Makoto: Holy cow! (Blocking Sara's punch and countering.)  
  
Sara: My my so fast Ami must like it like that.  
  
Makoto: (Temper flaring.) Shut up about Ami!! (Then attacking Sara blindly.)  
  
Sara: Struck a nerve did I? (Dodging attack.) Having you attack blindly is no fun time to finish this.  
  
Makoto: I agree. (Raising her hand above her head suddenly, her eyes begin to glow green.)  
  
Sara: What are you doing?  
  
Makoto: (eyes fully green.) Finishing it.  
  
*I can't take it back what's done is done.*  
  
At least a mile away a green light erupts form a certain building.  
  
Rei: Makoto NOOO!!!  
  
*One of her friends found out that she wasn't the only one.*  
  
Haruka: Why?  
  
*And it eats me from inside that she's not by my side.* *Just because I made that call and lied.*  
  
Rei: (Crying.) Why Makoto why?  
  
Haruka: Come on Rei, Makoto will be fine we have to keep moving.  
  
Rei: You're right let's go.  
  
So the only two remaining senshi continued running.  
  
*Listen baby I'm sorry.* *Just wanna tell you don't worry.* *We'll be late, don't stay up and wait for us.* *Say again you're dropping out, my batteries are dieing.* *Just so you know we're going to a place nearby gotta go.*  
  
Rei and Haruka continued running until they ran into a building with nothing but a ladder.  
  
Haruka: Come on Rei up the ladder.  
  
*Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny.* *Me and my hommies went out just to end up in misery.* *We were 'bout to go home when there she was standing in front of me.* *She said hi, I got a little place nearby gotta go.*  
  
After climbing the ladder Haruka and Rei found themselves in a weird room with a single window.  
  
Haruka: This room is weird.  
  
Rei: Yeah I'm getting weird vibes again.  
  
Shiori: I guess it's time to end those vibes. Lizzie, get her!  
  
Out of nowhere both Shiori and Lizzie appeared. Lizzie grabbed Rei and shoved her into an invisible room.  
  
Rei: Haruka!! (Disappears.)  
  
Haruka: Rei!! No! (As a red light flashed.)  
  
*Listen baby I'm sorry* *Just wanna tell you don't worry.* *We'll be late, don't stay up and wait for us.* *Say again you're dropping out, my batteries are dieing.*  
  
Haruka: (Faces Shiori.) I'll make you pay!! (Clenches her fists and attacks Shiori head on.)  
  
Shiori: Bring it on.  
  
The two began fighting ferociously. Blow for blow nothing slowed either of them down. Suddenly Haruka began to glow a bright gold and Uranian armor appeared on her body. Surrounded in a golden light she attacks a dazed Shiori.  
  
Haruka: Take this my pain, my hate, my love and all my sorrow!!  
  
Every word was a punch to Shiori's body forcing her back towards the window.  
  
*Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby gotta go.*  
  
That's when Haruka tackled Shiori out the window and into eternal darkness.  
  
Just as Haruka's form vanished four women awoke screaming and jumped out of bed leaving their lovers startled and confused. All four of the women then grabbed their lover's cell phones and using hammers pounded them into a pulp.  
  
Haruka: (Walks out of bedroom.) Michiru what did you do to my phone?  
  
Michiru then spun around and waved the hammer in Haruka's face.  
  
Michiru: Haruka you are forbidden to go out of the house with a cell phone ever again.  
  
Around the sailor senshi world similar events were taking place at Minako and Rei's, Usagi and Mamoru's, and Ami and Makoto's.  
  
Haruka: (Sweatdrops) But Michiru!  
  
Michiru: No buts! (Points to her cute bottom.)  
  
Then Michiru, Minako, Usagi, and Ami then returned to their pummeling of the cell phone.  
  
So what did you think this is my first songfic be gentle. 


End file.
